Professor Rune Thornwick
Academic and Professional Career Rune was born a halfblood near the end of the First Wizarding War and attended Hogwarts during the end of the second. Both times were bad for halfblood wizards and witches. Sorted in Hufflepuff, the Sorting Hat almost put her in Slytherin, but she protested, knowing how most Slytherin felt about ‘Mudbloods’. Still, Rune was one of the rare students to have friends in every house, and she was well liked by both students and teachers. Rune flourished academically, particularly in charms, defense against the Dark arts, and ancient runes. She also excelled in many extra-curricular activities, being vice-president of the dueling club and perfect of Hufflepuff in her final two years. Socially, she was the ‘mom’ of any group, always being responsible but also consistently protective of her friends. During the height of the Second Wizarding War, her parents decided to help Halfbloods snd Muggles flee areas of dangerous persecution, and Rune insisted on helping. They successfully assisted dozens of Half-Blood and Muggle families, but they caught the attention of Death Eaters who decided to make an example out of the Thornwick family. Attacking them as they were helping another family, Rune bravely sacrificed herself to save both families, but was captured in the process. Her family and friends searched desperately for her, putting posters up and taking adds out in the Daily Prophet, but to no avail. After two months the official search was ended, and her loved ones mourned her loss. But a few kept searching, knowing Rune was a survivor, but three months after her kidnapping even the most ardent supporters were beginning to lose hope. A group consisting of her parents, a couple of students, and several Aurors who were friends of the family decided to search one last time. One of the Aurors, just about to head back, was shocked when Rune suddenly appeared in front of him. He called out her name but she simply screamed ‘my name is Rook’ and attempted to attack him with the killing curse. Fortunately, he was faster and cast a spell to knock her unconscious before she could complete the curse. When Rune awoke the Auror was carrying her back to camp. Her parents met them halfway and were ecstatic to have their daughter returned, but the Auror knew something was wrong and interviewed her the next morning. During the interview Rune expressed shock she had been gone three months, claiming she only remembered being captured and then tortured in a basement for a week. After that, she remembered nothing until she woke up in the Auror’s arms. The Auror, realizing something was wrong, pressed her for details. Rune became more and more agitated...and that’s when it happened. A total change occurred, her stance, attitude, facial expressions, all seemed to be a different person. This person, who called himself Rook, demanded the Auror not tell anyone about him, or Rune would suffer. In an attempt to protect them both, Rook took control and escaped, killing several people in the process, some of them innocent. Rook’s morals were certainly not the same as Rune’s. Not wanting to harm Rune, and concerned Rune would become a Ministry lab rat if they ever discovered Rook, he decided to honor Rook’s request and tell no one of him. The parents, happy the interview was over, celebrated the return of their daughter. But the joy of their reunion would be replaced by the horror the war brought to Hogwarts, for two weeks after her rescue, the battle of Hogwarts occurred. Although the Healer confined Rune to the infirmary, Rune snuck out anyway, refusing to be safe while her friends were in danger. She fought valiantly, Rook helping her along the way. Because of her experience with the Death Eaters, Rune trained heavily in the art of self defense and strongly believed in educating wizards on methods of non-magical self defense. At first the ministry scoffed at such an idea, but as the dangers to Hogwarts and their Aurors became more apparent, they gradually came around to Rune’s point of view, eventually hiring her as a professor. For now, it seems like Rook can only take control when Rune is under great stress, and although Rune doesn’t remember what occurs while Rook is in control, Rook definitely is able to see what Rune is doing in ‘their’ body. It’s unclear whether Rook wants more control. When he gains control he tends to be in situations where he must defend himself and Rune, and it is unclear whether his actions are merely for self defense or whether he cares for Rune. How Rune gains control again is also unclear. Personal Life Rune is one of the rare professors to actually have a familiar- a cat named Nugget. Rune likes tea, dad jokes, and puns. She is a Libra. She likes giggle water or holy water. Rune is well known for her dislike of blood statuses and the typical prejudice and bullying it entails. Since Rune is comfortable fighting without her wand she has been known to use it as a projectile weapon and she excels at quickly summoning it to her hand at a moments notice. This style of fighting can easily catch an unweary opponent off guard. Rune’s father is a well known Muggle bounty hunter and her mother is a witch who made custom wands.